


Mistletoe Has Nothing On You Darling

by Blazinggaze



Series: Octopunk Advent (maybe I am n o t consistent) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Mistletoe, Octopunk Advent, cuteness, i love them, they live RENT FREE in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinggaze/pseuds/Blazinggaze
Summary: Ada and North having fun and being girlfriends at the Jericho Christmas party. There's mistletoe, dancing and a whole heck of a lot of cuteness.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Octopunk Advent (maybe I am n o t consistent) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mistletoe Has Nothing On You Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Haha it's not 11:38PM here on a school night ahaha I'm fineeeeee...  
> Man I love them so much, I wasn't actually gonna do this advent (clearly bc look at the time) but I think abt Ada/North so often I couldn't help myself.  
> Thinking abt them <333333  
> Please enjoy my very self indulgent writing!

Sometimes being deviant was the worst thing Ada had ever done, like when she zones out, too busy in her own chaotic thoughts to pay attention, or when she agonised over asking North out until North had decided she'd had enough and just asked her out instead. Sometimes though, she wouldn't want anything else.

North was holding her hand, chin up, back straight, and a smile like she was about to cause irreparable damage to the place on her face as they walked in.

Someone had _decked out_ Jericho in decorations, there were so many lights flashing in every colour she could process and so many ornaments crammed onto the single tree in the corner of the room she had to wonder if someone had robbed a store for them.

"Let's go!" North said beaming at the display.

Ada narrowed her eyes. "Go what?"

"Dancing." 

"North we just got here can it not wait a moment? I'd like to say hi to some people-"

" _F_ _ine,_ but after that we are absolutely dancing." 

North practically sulked the entire time they were greeting people, not that they noticed but Ada very much did and cut her dark looks every chance it was polite, often backing them up with her smile that never failed to soothe any hurt feelings. North perked up when they circled around to Josh and Simon, giving them both over the top highfives and delving into a conversation filled with too many inside jokes that she wasn't yet privy to. Ada just looked on smiling to herself enjoying seeing her girlfriend in her element. 

The song changed and North grabbed Ada and pulled her right onto the dance floor ignoring whatever Simon had just said in favour of tearing up the dancefloor. 

"No-no-no- NORTH!" North wasn't listening, eyes alive with excitement. 

Ada short-circuited as North's strawberry blonde hair whipped around her face, her elated grin cutting any of Ada's protests clean in half. Oh yeah. Ada was staring. It still baffled her that head-strong, brave, beautiful, North would want to even give her a second glance but she did and Ada thanked whoever the heck was responsible for this chaotic mess of a world that she did.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She'd picked up on Ada's stillness and gently took her hands in hers, swaying them and her to the music.

"You." 

North rolled her eyes. Still smiling.

"You look ridiculous just standing there, dance with me!" 

Ada relented and let herself be swept up and into North's impossible magic. Lights flashed in her peripheral vision, but everything else was a blur to her as they swirled around the room, nearly bumping into other couples and stumbling into group of friends, the sheer energy of the party rendering their perfect android reflexes useless. The music joined them in their dizzying display and North's eyes sparkled as she extended her arm to let Ada twirl under it, drawing Ada close again they melted together. Their hands still joined they kept dancing pushing and pulling in something that maybe wasn't graceful but was perfect anyway. 

The song changed and as Ada glanced at a wall for a moment to try and steady the overworking of her thirium pump, a plan formed instead and she guided North off the dance floor.

"Adaaaa! I wanna keep dancing-, " Her eyes got wide when she followed Ada's finger to the mistletoe that hung between them. "Yeah no, this works too."

Ada laughed as she leant her hand reaching up to hold North's cheek, her skin involuntarily pulled back. "Thought so." 


End file.
